1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a holder for an object such as a mobile phone, a palm computer or the like, having a back and two walls which are generally parallel and extend the same way from the back, the walls having on their mutually facing sides resilient engagement plates for engagement with a respective side edge of the object.
Thus, the invention concerns a holder of the type having a back plate with two separate walls, which are generally parallel and extend in the same direction from the back, said walls having on their mutually facing sides engagement plates which comprise a resilient material in order to releasably engage an object such as a mobile phone or a palm computer (docking computer) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
One problem with cars having several users having different mobile phones is that all these users easily and safely want to put their mobile phones in an existing holder without need of adjustment.
In automobiles and the like, a holder is often mounted on the dash panel, permitting the mobile phone to be vertically engaged in said holder.
In order to permit the holder to safely hold an object or different objects having different widths, it is well known to make the holder walls mutually displacable and to make the walls and front engagement with the object. But the adjustability by mutually displacing the walls also constitutes a problem, because it is not always obvious how the adjustment should be performed, and moreover, there is always the risk that the adjustment is made in the wrong way, which means risk that the object could be damaged when mounted in the holder, or drop down from the holder. Therefore it is preferred to provide the holder with fixed walls.
If engagement plates of foam rubber or the like are supported on mutually fixed holder walls, they must be relatively soft in order to permit easy insertion and removal of the object, but then the rubber must also have a relatively high friction coefficient against the sides of the object. This means, that such rubber plates will be worn relatively fast, wereby the holding safety will soon be decreased. This is true also when the holder is well adjusted to a certain object.